1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base for a motor and a hard disk drive including the same, and more particularly, to a base for a motor manufactured by pressing processing, having improved rigidity, and allowing for improvements in rotational characteristics of the motor, and a hard disk drive including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive (HDD), a computer information storage device, reads data stored on a disk or writes data to a disk using a magnetic head.
According to the related art, a post-processing scheme of die-casting aluminum (Al) and then removing burrs, or the like, generated due to the die-casting, has been used in manufacturing a base provided in the hard disk drive.
However, in the die-casting scheme according to the related art, since a process of forming a shape through the injection of molten state aluminum (Al) for forging is performed, high levels of temperature and pressure are required, such that a large amount of energy is required in the process and a process time is increased.
Further, even in terms of a lifespan of a die-casting mold, there is a limitation in manufacturing a large number of bases using a single mold, and a base manufactured by the die-casting process may have poor dimensional precision.
Therefore, in order to solve defects of the die-casting process, bases have been manufactured using a press process. However, due to the characteristics of a process of bending and cutting a plate, that is, a press process, a base may have not a basically uniform thickness.
Here, in order to couple a substrate for applying power to the base manufactured by the press process, a step should be formed in a predetermined area of the base.
That is, the substrate is coupled to a predetermined space of the base formed by the step. In this case, an interval between the base manufactured by the press process and a core having a coil wound therearound is necessarily changed during a process of forming the step, such that rotational characteristics of a motor may be deteriorated.